Minerwa McGonagall
* Pan Ross * Pani Ross * Robert McGonagall Sr. * Isobel McGonagall * * Malcolm McGonagall * Robert McGonagall Jr. * Siostrzenice i siostrzeńcy * William McGonagall * M. G. McGonagall |różdżka = Jodła 9½ cala, włókno ze smoczego serca, sztywna |bogin = Voldemort |patronus = Kot |animag = Pręgowany kot |praca = * Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów * Nauczyciel transmutacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Naczelnik Departamentu Transmutacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Opiekun Gryffindoru * Zastępca dyrektora w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Dyrektor w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie |dom = Gryffindor |przynależność = * Rodzina McGonagall * Rodzina Urquart * Albus Dumbledore * Zakon Feniksa * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Naczelnik Departamentu Transmutacji ** Gryffindor ** Reprezentacja Gryffindoru w Quidditchu * Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii ** Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów * Gwardia Dumbledore'a |aktor = * Maggie Smith * Wiesława Mazurkiewicz }} Minerwa McGonagall (Dama Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy)Pottermore Presents – Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies, rozdział 1 (ur. 4 października 1935 r.) — wybitna czarownica półkrwi, ucząca transmutacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. W swojej karierze była także opiekunką Gryffindoru oraz dyrektorem i wicedyrektorem szkoły. Owdowiała w wieku 50 lat (jej mężem był Elphinstone Urquart). Biografia Wczesne życie Minerwa urodziła się 4 października 1935 roku jako pierwsze dziecko Roberta i Isobel McGonagallów. Imię otrzymała po babci swojej matki, niezwykle utalentowanej czarownicyPottermore. Już jako niemowlę wykazywała oznaki magicznych zdolności (np. przywoływała zabawki znajdujące się na górnej półce, a kot rodziny wykonywał jej rozkazy), co sprowokowało Isobel do wyznania Robertowi prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu i magicznych zdolnościach. Z czasem w rodzinie pojawili się także bracia Minerwy: Malcolm i Robert Jr., którzy także posiadali magiczną moc. Nauka w Hogwarcie mały|Maggie Smith jako Minerwa McGonagall W 1946 roku, w dniu swoich jedenastych urodzin, otrzymała list z Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, którego ówczesnym dyrektorem był Armando Dippet. Minerwa była uczennicą Hogwartu w latach 1947–1954. Podczas Ceremonii Przydziału Tiara Przydziału wahała się pięć i pół minuty między Gryffindorem a Ravenclawem zanim przydzieliła Minerwę do pierwszego z wymienionych domów. Sytuacja ta uczyniła więc Minerwę jedną z hatstalls. Minerwa szybko okazała się bardzo utalentowaną młodą czarownicą, ze szczególnymi zdolnościami do transmutacji. Na ostatnim roku osiągnęła najwyższe oceny z egzaminów, ponadto wygrała konkurs z transmutacji. Była prefektem oraz prefektem naczelnym. Minerwa podczas swojej edukacji w Hogwarcie była także członkiem drużyny quidditcha swojego domu. Podczas meczu na ostatnim roku (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin), który decydował o zdobyciu Pucharu Quidditcha, została brutalnie sfaulowana przez przeciwnika. Upadek poskutkował wstrząśnieniem mózgu, kilkoma złamanymi żebrami i trwającą przez całe życie chęcią ujrzenia Ślizgonów pokonanych przez Gryfonów w meczu Quidditcha. Po ukończeniu szkoły mały|McGonagall z różdżką Pierwszym zajęciem Minerwy była praca w Ministerstwie, w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Jednak przed jej rozpoczęciem spędziła wakacje w domu rodzinnym. Tego lata poznała swoją pierwszą miłość – Dougala McGregora, z którym była krótko zaręczona. Minerwa zerwała jednak zaręczyny, ponieważ stojąc przed wyborem – ujawnić się, złamać prawo czarodziejów i zostać wykluczoną z ich świata czy pozostać pełnoprawną czarownicą i zrezygnować z miłości, wybrała to drugie. Nie przestała jednak kochać Dougala. W Hogwarcie po raz drugi mały|lewo|177px|Na dziedzińcu McGonagall pracowała przez dwa lata w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. Nie była jednak w pełni zadowolona z pracy, dlatego też w grudniu 1956 roku zrezygnowała z pracy w Ministerstwie i powróciła do swojej dawnej szkoły, tym razem jako nauczycielka. Minerwa od początku nauczała transmutacji, przedmiotu, z którego zawsze była najlepsza. Jako nauczycielka była surowa, ale mimo tego obdarzona była szacunkiem przez prawie wszystkich uczniów. Potrafiła utrzymać w klasie ciszę bez podnoszenia głosu. McGonagall była jednym z kilku zarejestrowanych animagów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Potrafiła zamienić się w burą kotkę, która wokół oczu miała czarne obwódki kształtem, przypominające noszone przez nią okulary. McGonagall miała także drugie oblicze. Oprócz natury surowego nauczyciela, była fanką quidditcha. O czym świadczy fakt, że potrafiła nagiąć przepisy, by jej dom mógł wygrać szkolny Puchar Quidditcha. Minerwa uważała, że inne formy magii są mniej szlachetne i prostsze od sztuki transmutacji. Przekonanie to odnosiło się w szczególności do wróżbiarstwa – przedmiotu, którym McGonagall gardziła (przez to nie wyrażała się pochlebnie na temat Sybilli Trelawney). Złą sławę zyskała sobie poprzez zadawanie długich i skomplikowanych prac domowych. Minerwa kilkukrotnie pokazywała swoje łagodniejsze oblicze. Śmierć Lily i Jamesa W noc Hallowenową 31 października w 1981 r. – Minerwa dowiedziała się o śmierci swoich byłych uczniów., Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Nauczyielka transmutacji była przerażona tym faktem, ale szybko się wzięła w garść. Dowiedziała się również, że po raz pierwszy historii ktoś przeżył uśmiercającą klątwę Avada Kedavra. Tym kimś był Harry Potter, syn Lily i Jamesa. Tej samej nocy pod postacią kota obserwowała państwo Dursleyów. Zauważyła, jak mały Dudley Dursley kopie swoją matkę chcąc cukierki i od razu wyrobiła sobie negatywne zdanie o Dursleyach. Miała wątpliwości czy oddać do im małego Harry'ego, lecz nie miała wyjścia. Albowiem, tylko u Dursleyów Harry'ego chroniła krew matki przed Lordem Voldemortem. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, każdy nauczyciel Hogwartu swoimi sposobami miał zabezpieczyć Kamień Filozoficzny, by ten nie wpadł w ręce zła. Zrobiła to też McGonagall. W roku szkolnym 1991-1992 rozpoczął naukę, Harry Potter. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego McGonagall zauważyła, jak Harry bez pozwolenia wchodzi na miotłę i pomógł Neville'owi Longbottomowi odzyskać przypominajkę zabraną przez ucznia Slytherinu z tego samego roku, Dracona Malfoya. Wtedy uczyniła go szukającym drużyny Gryffindoru, a nawet kupiła mu miotłę – Nimbusa 2000. Pewnej nocy McGonagall nakryła Dracona Malfoya oraz wychowanków domu, którego była opiekunem – Harry'ego Pottera, Hermionę Granger i Neville'a Longbottoma (w filmie zamiast Neville'a był Ron Weasley), jak ci chodzą w nocy po szkolnych korytarzach. Za karę odjęła dużo punktów i dodatkowo każdej czwórce wymierzyła szlaban w postaci wycieczki z gajowym, Rubeusem Hagridem do Zakazanego Lasu. Do którego wstęp był zabroniony. Nie uwierzyła w rzekome kłamstwa Harry'ego, Hermiony i Neville a odnośnie smoka Hagrida. Co w rzeczywistości było prawdą. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego profesor McGonagall została wezwana do Harry'ego i Rona, którzy przylecieli do szkoły latającym samochodem(przejście na peron zostało zamknięte przez Zgredka ze względu na intrygę Lucjusza Malfoya i Lorda Voldemorta). Nie odjęła jednak punktów Gryffindorowi, albowiem Harry i Ron zrobili czyn przed rozpoczęciem semestru. Mimo to chłopcy dostali szlaban. Po otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic McGonagall była przerażona tym, że uczniowie Hogwartu są petryfikowani przez bazyliszka. W końcu ogłosiła Gryfonom nowe zasady bezpieczeństwa(każdy opiekun informował swoich uczniów) i mówiła, że jeśli nie znajdą winnego szkoła będzie musiała zostać zamknięta. Po ataku bazyliszka na Hermionę zaprowadziła Harry'ego i Rona do skrzydła szpitalnego oraz pozwalała im ją regularnie odwiedzać. Rozumiała ból przyjaciół Hermiony i okazała chłopcom współczucie. Po tym, jak Rada Nadzorcza pozbawiła Dumbledore' a stanowiska dyrektora Hogwartu jego obowiązki przejęła McGonagall jako zastępca dyrektora, choć nie została dyrektorem. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu W tym roku szkolnym na pierwszej lekcji transmutacji McGonagall zauważyła, że uczniowie nie są zainteresowani jej lekcją(chodziło o to, że uczniowie mieli wcześniej wróżbiasrtwo i Sybilla Trelawney przepowiadała śmierć Harry'emu), kiedy pokazała im, że jest animagiem i potrafi zamienić się w kota. Wtedy to dopiero uczniowie dowiedzieli się, że Minerwa jest animagiem(w filmie dowiedzieli się o tym już na pierwszym roku). McGonagall nie pozwoliła Harry' emu wyjeżdżać na wycieczki do Hogsmeade, albowiem nie miał on na to pisemnej zgody od Dursleyów. Później zabroniła też Neville'owi w formie szlabanu, albowiem ten zgubił kartkę z hasłami do wieży Gryffindoru, którą znalazł Syriusz Black(zbieg z Azkabanu, który uciekł – jak sądzono – by zabić Harry'ego Pottera) i zabroniła komukolwiek podawać Neville' owi hasło. Po pewnym czasie McGonagall w Hogsmeade rozmawiała z Rubeusem Hagridem, Korneliuszem Knotem i madame Rosmertą o Syriuszu Blacku. Wspomniała, że Syriusz (który był rzekomo mordercą 12-stu mugoli, Petera Pettigrew oraz zdrajcą Lily i Jamesa Potterów) jest ojcem chrzestnym Harry' ego. Nie wiedziała jednak, że Harry złamał zakaz wyjazdów do Hogsmeade i pod peleryną-niewidką wszystko podsłuchiwał. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia W kolejnym roku szkolnym Minerwa nadal uczyła Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół transmutacji. Była zszokowana, kiedy Czara Ognia wylosowała Harry'ego do Turnieju Trójmagicznego, mimo iż ten nie miał 17 lat oraz nie wrzucił kartki ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem do czary. Proponowała, by nie dopuścić Pottera do Turnieju, jednak Barty Crouch Sr uznał, że to decyzja Czary Ognia, a jej decyzje są niepodważalne. Minerwa wyraziła zgodę, by Harry mógł w klasie od transmutacji ćwiczyć zaklęcie przywołujące potrzebne mu do pierwszego zadania. W tym roku szkolnym McGonagall był świadkiem, jak Barty Crouch Jr pod postacią Alastora Moody'ego (eliksir wielosokowy) przemienia Draco Malfoya w tchórzofretkę. Odmieniła go i pouczyła „Moody'ego”, że nie wolno. Później przed drugim zadaniem Moody/Crouch pytał ją czy Potter użyje skrzeloziela, by móc nurkować pod wodą (to była część intryg Croucha). Po trzecim zadaniu McGonagall dowiedziała się, że cały rok OPCM uczył śmierciożerca, podający się za Alastora Moody'ego. Dowiedziała się również o powrocie Lorda Voldemorta i stała się członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Poznała też prawdę o niewinności Syriusza Blacka. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa McGonagall nadal była nauczycielką transmutacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. W tym roku Ministerstwo Magii podejrzewające, że Albus Dumbledore buduje armię przeciw Knotowi wysłało na stanowisko nauczyciela OPCM Dolores Umbridge, którą później Knot mianował Wielkim Inkwyzytorem Hogwartu. Odtąd Umbridge wizytowała nauczycieli, w tym Minerwę. McGonagall nie znosiła Umbridge i nic nie robiła sobie z jej wizytacji. Co do metod nauczania McGonagall nawet sama Umbridge nie miała, gdzie się przyczepić i musiała okazać jej szacunek. Niebawem, gdy Harry widział we śnie atak Nagini na Artura Weasleya McGonagall szybko się dowiedziałą i uwierzyła Harry'emu, którego w środku nocy zabrała do gabinetu dyrektora Dumbledore'a. Po tym, jak Dumbledore musiał uciekać z Hogwartu, a dyrektorką Hogwartu została Dolores Umbridge McGonagall była przekonana, że Albus niebawem wróci na swoje stanowisko. Postanowiła też, że pomoże Harry'emu zostać aurorem i że będzie z nim ćwiczyć. Po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic za przygody, które tam się rozegrały McGonagall sypnęła po 50 punktów pięciu Gryfonon (razem 250 pkt) oraz dała 50 Lunie Lovegood. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi W kolejnym roku szkolnym McGonagall znów uczyła transmutacji. Pomagała Dumbledore'owi w racjonalnym myśleniu, gdy dyrektorowi utrudniała to klątwa w jego ręce. Pod koniec roku była zszokowana wieścią, że Snape zabił Dumbledore'a (nie wiedziała o umowie Snape'a i Dumbledore'a, więc uznała Severusa za zdrajcę). Wtedy kobieta do końca roku została dyrektorem Hogwartu. Obecna była na pogrzebie Albusa. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci mały|Pojedynek Minerwy McGonagall z [[Severus Snape|Severusem Snape'em, przed rozpoczęciem się ostatecznej bitwy|240x240px|lewo]] W roku szkolnym 1997/1998 kontrolę nad Hogwartem przejął Lord Voldemort. Czarny Pan mianował dyrektorem Severusa Snape'a. McGonagall nie sprzeciwiła się jego dyrekcji, mimo iż – jak sądziła – Snape służył Voldemortowi, albowiem nic nie mogła zrobić sama, a chciała chronić uczniów. Tak to było aż do maja, kiedy to do Hogwartu przybyli Harry, Ron i Hermiona w poszukiwaniu jednego z horkruksów – diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. Wówczas została obroniona przez Harry'ego przed Carrowami. Następnie Minerwa rzuciła na jednego z Carrowów zaklęcie Imperius. Po tym spętała ich magiczną liną. W czasie, kiedy Harry poszedł na poszukiwania horkruksa McGonagall już wiedziała, że Voldemort zbliża się do Hogwartu i że rozpęta się bitwa. Zarządziła ewakuację niepełnoletnich uczniów oraz tych, co nie chcą walczyć oraz zapewniła Szkole zaklęcia ochronne, które jednak nie były w stanie zatrzymać Voldemorta, a mogły go jedynie opóźnić. Gdy rozpoczęła się II Bitwa o Hogwart McGonagall dzielnie w niej walczyła. Załamała się, gdy myślała, że Harry zginął. Później jednak bitwa znów rozgorzała i Minerwa walczyła z samym Voldemortem. Później zobaczyła, że Potter żyje. Kariera dyrektorska Po zakończonej klęską Voldemorta II bitwy o Hogwart, McGonagall została dyrektorem szkoły i funkcję tę pełniła przez następne lata. Gdy profesor Pomona Sprout odeszła na emeryturę McGonagall zatrudniła na jej miejsce Neville'a Longbottoma, który podczas nauki wykazał przejawy zainteresowania tym przedmiotem. W 2008 roku udostępniła mugolom książkę Baśnie barda Beedle'a jako dyrektor Hogwartu. McGonagall nadal była dyrektorem Hogwartu, kiedy Albus Severus Potter wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Scorpiusem Malfoyem włamali się do Ministerstwa Magii i wykradli zmieniacz czasu. Po czym zmienili rzeczywistość, w której Harry Potter zginął, a Voldemort przejął władzę nad światem. Na szczęście Albus i Scorpius odwrócili to, ale McGonagall była wściekła i dała im szlaban na cały rok. mały|McGonagall w kapeluszu Osobowość mały|Minerwa McGonagall Minerwa to osoba sprawiedliwa i nieco surowa, co sprawia, że wzbudza ogólny szacunek zarówno uczniów, jak i dorosłych czarodziejów. Z drugiej strony jest to persona ciepła i wrażliwa, która zwykła jednak skrywać te uczucia głęboko. Kobieta jest także bardzo odważna. Nie wahała się walczyć przeciwko złu, nawet wtedy, gdy narażała własne życie. Odwagę ukazywała także w inny sposób – potrafiła jawnie sprzeciwić się wrogom (np. Dolores Umbridge). Jako przyjaciel odznacza się wiernością i lojalnością, m.in. mimo niezbyt pochlebnej opinii o wróżbiarstwie wspierała Sybylię Trelawney, gdy Umbridge wyrzuciła ją ze szkoły. Magiczne umiejętności mały|Minerwa w wersji animowanej Minerwa była jedną z najbardziej utalentowanych czarownic. Jej umiejętności nieraz pozwoliły jej wyjść z opresji i odeprzeć wiele ataków. * Przed rozpoczęciem nauki, Minerwa wykazywała magiczne zdolności już jako niemowlę. Potrafiła manipulować kotem, czy też przywoływać zabawki do łóżeczka. * Transmutacja – już od najmłodszych lat, Minerwa wykazywała wielki talent do tej dziedziny magii. Nie dziwi więc fakt, że nauczała przedmiotu z nią związanego. Swoje umiejętności w tej kwestii, Minerwa wykazywała jednak nie tylko na lekcji, a także podczas walki. * Zaklęcia – Minerwa wydawała się być bardzo biegła w zaklęciach. W 1992 roku, kiedy Harry i Ron byli w gabinecie Snape'a (zamiast w Wielkiej sali), McGonagall wyczarowała talerz kanapek, który automatycznie napełniał się. Umiała wyczarować cielesnego patronusa, który przybierał formę kota (takiego samego jak jej forma animaga). Jest jedyną znaną osobą w serii, która wyczarowała trzy patronusy naraz. Dodatkowo, Minerwa była w stanie wykorzystać patronusa jako środek porozumiewania się. * Obrona przed czarną magią – Minerwa była także biegła w Obronie przed czarną magią, biorąc pod uwagę, że działała czynnie w pierwszej i drugiej wojnie czarodziejów, które przeżyła. Walczyła także, z samym Lordem Voldemortem z pomocą Horacego Slughorna i Kingsleya Shacklebolta w czasie drugiej bitwy o Hogwart. * Starożytne runy – Profesor McGonagall umiała zapisywać i odczytywać starożytne runy. * Czarna Magia – Minerwa nie praktykowała czarnej magii, jednak potrafiła jej użyć. Taki wniosek nasuwa fakt rzucenia przez Minerwę zaklęcia Imperius na Amycusa Carrowa. * Animag – Minerwa potrafiła zamienić się w kota. Animag to z definicji czarodziej o wysokich umiejętnościach magicznych (przemiana w zwierzę nie jest łatwa). * Pojedynki – Minerwa była bardzo dobra w pojedynkach, umiała wygrywać z młodszymi, zwinniejszymi czarodziejami od siebie: takimi jak Snape. Podczas bitwy o Wieży Astronomicznej, pojedynkowała się z Alecto Carrow, którą pokonała bez większego wysiłku. W 1998 roku, podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zaciekle pojedynkowała się z Severusem Snape'em, którego wygnała z Hogwartu, choć należy zauważyć, że Severus Snape uciekł, ponieważ zauważył Pomonę Sprout i Filiusa Flitwicka. Później w tej samej bitwie, stoczyła bój z Czarnym Panem, obok Horacego Slughorna i Kingsley Shacklebolta. * Zaklęcia niewerbalne – Profesor McGonagall wykazywała również „sprawność” do magii niewerbalnej. Gdy Barty Crouch Jr (w przebraniu Moody'ego) zamienił Malfoya w fretkę, Minerwa odczarowała go machnięciem różdżki, bez wypowiadania słowa. W 1998 roku, obwiązała Carrowów srebrnymi sznurami, bez formuły zaklęcia; jak i przywołała trzy patronusy. * Quidditch – Minerwa nie tylko doskonale znała zasady gry, ale także potrafiła grać w Quidditcha. Podczas nauki w Hogwarcie była członkinią drużyny, dopóki kontuzja nie wykluczyła jej z dalszych rozgrywek. Dzięki temu zawsze chciała, by puchar quiddicha, trafiał do Grryffindoru. Relacje Z Harrym Potterem Minerwa była związana z Harrym od jego najmłodszych lat. Kiedy został osierocony, martwiła się o jego dalszy los. Nie chciała, aby spotykały go inne przykrości, dlatego sprzeciwiała się umieszczeniu go w domu wujostwa. W szkole Minerwa, jako sprawiedliwa i obiektywna osoba nie faworyzowała Harry'ego. Traktowała go tak samo jak innych uczniów, mimo że lubiła go i otaczała troską. Była dumna, że jest uczniem domu, którego jest opiekunką. Czasami jednak pozwalała sobie na większą poufałość w stosunku do chłopca (np. kiedy podarowała mu miotłę). Wraz z dorastaniem Harry'ego więzi z profesor McGonagall zacieśniały się. Minerwa wspierała Pottera na każdym roku jego nauki, jednak wsparcie to zwiększyło się na piątym roku szkolnym Harry'ego, kiedy to pokój został zagrożony, a w szkolne sprawy zaczęło wtrącać się Ministerstwo. Minerwa broniła Pottera między innymi przed Umbridge. Podczas wojny umożliwiła Harry'emu poszukiwanie diademu. Harry cenił Minerwę i darzył ją szacunkiem. Był jej także wdzięczny za troskę. Z Albusem Dumbledore'em mały|308px|Minerwa z Albusem Minerwę i Albusa łączyła długoletnia przyjaźń. Oboje byli powiernikami swoich sekretów. Minerwa, kilka lat po rozpoczęciu pracy w Hogwarcie dowiedziała się o poślubieniu przez jej pierwszą miłość, Dougala, córki rolnika. Wiadomość ta była dla niej bardzo bolesna. Zapłakaną Minerwę odnalazł w jej gabinecie Dumbledore. Minerwa wyjaśniła mu powód swojego złego nastroju i zwierzyła się z sekretów, których nikomu innemu nie zdradziła. Dumbledore opowiedział jej także o swoich rozterkach i przeżyciach. Od tamtej chwili stali się wielkimi przyjaciółmi. Przyjaźń ta trwała do końca, czyli do śmierci Albusa. W czasach szkolnych to Minerwa była jedną z najważniejszych osób dla Dumbledore'a, to ona była zaznajomiona z wieloma sprawami będącymi dla innych tajemnicami. Minerwa bardzo przeżyła śmierć przyjaciela, tym bardziej, że zginął z rąk zaufanej sobie osoby, Severusa Snape'a. Z innymi nauczycielami Minerwa była lubiana wśród innych nauczycieli i ze wszystkimi utrzymywała przyjazne stosunki. Nawet wtedy, gdy nie podzielała ich zdania (np. w przypadku profesor Trelawney i wróżbiarstwa) była lojalna i wykazywała duży poziom empatii. Z Dolores Umbridge mały|lewo|212px|McGonagall, Umbridge oraz Sybilla Trelawney Stosunki między Minerwą a Umbridge były napięte. McGonagall sprzeciwiała się metodom stosowanym przez Dolores. Sprzeciw ten był jednak okazywany w bardzo subtelny sposób, aby nie zaszkodził szkole. Minerwa mimo swoich negatywnych uczuć nigdy nie straciła panowania nad sobą. Jako jedyny nauczyciel podczas wizytacji na swojej lekcji w sposób grzeczny, lecz stanowczo wyraziła swoją opinię o niestosownym zachowaniu Umbridge. Etymologia mały|220x220px|Figurka przedstawiająca Minerwę * W mitologii rzymskiej Minerwa to bogini sztuki, rzemiosła, mądrości, nauki i literatury. * Nazwisko McGonagall zostało wybrane przez autorkę dość przypadkowo – kierowała się ona jedynie upodobaniem do niegoJ.K. Rowling w jednym z wywiadów.. Ciekawostki * W Baśniach barda Beedle'a znajduje się informacja, że McGonagall prosiła o wyraźne zaznaczenie, że stała się animagiem w sposób legalny i nigdy nie wykorzystywała tego w celach przestępczych. * Kibicuje drużynie Srok z Montrose. mały Za kulisami * W rolę Minerwy wciela się brytyjska aktorka Maggie Smith, a w roli kota Mrs. P. Head. * W początkowych projektach książki Minerwa przedstawiana była jako Madam McGonagall. * J.K. Rowling w jednym z wywiadów powiedziała, że zawsze wyobrażała sobie Minerwę właśnie w taki sposób, jak jest ona przedstawiona w filmach. * Minerwa była następczynią Albusa Dumbledore'a zarówno jako nauczyciel transmutacji, jak i jako dyrektor. * Umiała grać w szachy czarodziejów. * Patronus Minerwy to kot. Co ciekawe, kota-patronusa ma także Dolores Umbridge. * Postać Minerwy pojawiła się w filmiku Jak Harry Potter powinien się skończyć umieszczonym w serwisie Youtube. * W filmie McGonagall urodziła się o wiele lat wcześniej, ponieważ w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie uczyła już w 1927 roku. Występowanie mały|Minerwa McGonagall jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Baśnie Barda Beedle'a * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter for Kinect * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * LEGO Dimensions Zobacz też * Gabinet Minerwy McGonagall Kategoria:Animagowie Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Rodzina McGonagall Kategoria:Nauczyciele transmutacji Kategoria:Rodzina Urquart Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1935 Kategoria:Opiekunowie domów Kategoria:Wicedyrektor Hogwartu Kategoria:Szkoci Kategoria:Damy Orderu Merlina ca:Minerva McGonagall cs:Minerva McGonagallová de:Minerva McGonagall el:Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ en:Minerva McGonagall es:Minerva McGonagall et:Minerva McGonagall fi:Minerva McGarmiwa fr:Minerva McGonagall he:מינרווה מקגונגל id:Minerva McGonagall it:Minerva McGranitt ja:ミネルバ・マクゴナガル lt:Minerva Makgonagal nl:Minerva Anderling no:Minerva McSnurp ro:Minerva McGonagall ru:Минерва Макгонагалл sh:Minerva Mek Gonagal sr:Минерва Макгонагал sv:Minerva McGonagall tr:Minerva McGonagall uk:Мінерва Макґонеґел zh:米勒娃·麦格